Our Love is Like a Song
by Hart-of-Tree-Hill
Summary: Zoe/Wade songfic, most oneshots are unrelated unless otherwise stated.
1. Like We Used To

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is actually not my first fanfiction because I have an old account that I haven't been on in almost a year and I just really wanted to start fresh on a new account. Anyway I have never written a Zoe/Wade fanfiction before but I thought that I'd try and since I have absolutely no ideas for an actual story I thought that I'd do a songfic. I would love to write an actual story sometime so if anybody has any prompts or anything just let me know, or if you have any song requests otherwise I'll probably just shuffle on my IPod. Just some quick information before this chapter so that it makes a little bit of sense, Zoe never went back to New York at the end of season 2 she stayed in Bluebell where she belongs. Alright I'll shut up now and get to the story, enjoy and of course review because seriously those are really important. This chapter is based off of **_**Like We Used To **_**By: A Rocket to the Moon**

It had been three months, three months since he made one of the worst mistakes of his life and lost the best thing in his life, and now she was truly no longer his, she was somebody else's.

Sure he had seen her go on a bunch of little dates with dim witted morons that didn't have what it took to challenge Zoe Hart and therefore wouldn't make it past the first date, but this guy, this guy was different. At first sight he appeared to be just like the rest but once he made it to the second date he knew that this was something more.

He really knew that she had truly moved on when she came up to the bar and simply ordered a drink, no playful insult directed his way that would lead to their back and forth banter that he always won. No it was just a simple drink order and then she was gone.

This happened several times before he decided that maybe he should just initiate the banter to get them back into the swing of things.

"Hey Doc." Wade greeted as Zoe approached the bar.

"Oh uh hey Wade, I'll just have my usual." Zoe said not even looking up from her purse.

Wade looked at her incredulously and knew that he would just have to push it farther to get her to argue with him. "So Doc, I've seen you around with your new little boy toy, it's cute really." He added with a slight amused chuckle at the end.

Zoe looked up at him with a stoic face before responding. "Yes I do have a new boyfriend, his name is Sam."

Wade smirked at her. "Great so uh when do I get to meet this fella?"

"You don't get meet my 'fella', we are perfectly happy thank you and I don't need him running scared because he met my electricity hogging, annoying, neighbor."

"Aw but doc that's no fun."

Zoe squinted her eyes at him studying his face. "Are you trying to provoke me or something, because I can assure you that I will not give in."

Wade shrugged. "Nope just trying to make conversation with my neighbor, say you said that you two were happy right?"

"Yeah why?"

Wade smirked. "Just want to make sure that this happiness isn't because of that 200 year old journal you used to try and make our relationship fighting free because you got kinda' weird and sorta' turned into an almost exact copy of Lemon Breeland."

Zoe scoffed at his accusation although she knew he was right and stomped off leaving Wade standing at the bar smiling, yeah his plan was gonna work.

Over the next few weeks he saw Zoe and her boyfriend come and go several times without saying as much as a word to him. Yeah he easily could have initiated the conversation as well but it just didn't feel right. She looked happy, like genuinely happy and as the guy who broke her heart in the first place, who was he to mess that up?

This had him wondering though, was she actually happy? And if she was, was she happier with that Sam guy than she had ever been with him? Unfortunately he had an idea of what the answer to his question might be.

After a long day at work he just wanted to head home and maybe play a little bit of that Halo game that Zoe had given him the year before. Before he did that though he 'accidentally' caught a peak at Zoe and Sam through her window (One of the perks of being neighbors with the girl that you love is having a constant view of her and her new boyfriend.) They were of course cuddled up on her bed watching a movie but the movie didn't look anything like the stuff that Zoe watched. Don't get him wrong it looked like a great movie, lots of action, people were getting shot, and there was even some brief nudity but there was no way on Earth that Zoe agreed to watch that.

He remembered several occasions when they were together that he ended up watching some sappy chick flick with her because that was what she liked and he honestly just liked making her smile, not that he would admit that though.

"_Wade come on please?" Zoe begged with a pouty lip (that got him every time)._

"_Zoe all of your movies are basically the same, guy and girl meet, guy and girl hate each other, guy and girl fall in love end of story. Don't you want to switch it up a little?" He asked this even though he knew the answer and that they would ultimately end up watching exactly this._

_Zoe smirked. "You do realize that the movie you described is basically us right?"_

_Wade's eyes went wide. "It is not, I am not a part of some sappy chick flick." He said pointing a finger at her._

"_Of course not, you're a part of a really great story that has a happy ending where everyone falls in love." _

_Wade sighed. "Alright fine which movie is it tonight?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Right of course your favorite movie, the one that you've seen hundreds of times, Dirty Dancing." He said as he pulled the DVD out of its case and put it in the player._

"_You're such a push over." Zoe said laughing._

_Wade smiled as he sat down next to her and put arm around her waist pulling her close. "Yeah just don't tell anyone that I've got a reputation to protect."_

After standing there staring for a good five minutes miraculously not being seen he figured it was probably a good idea to get going he didn't want to see any more of this.

A few days later Zoe came into the Rammer Jammer with red puffy eyes, and what seemed like a permanent downward turn of her lips. He looked across the bar and saw Sam sitting by himself on the opposite side of the bar. Had they gotten in a fight? Part of him was hoping yes but the other part of him hated to see her cry.

He was pulled out his thoughts when her blonde haired boyfriend was sitting in front of him requesting a beer. He looked at the man's face carefully to see if any distress was evident but he seemed perfectly fine, great actually.

"Uh hey is something wrong with Zoe?" He felt kind of weird asking but it was Bluebell after all, everyone already knew everybody's business anyway.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know I think that it's something with her dad."

Wade's heart instantly broke for his ex-girlfriend, he knew how stuff with her dad affected her and he wanted nothing more than to walk over there and wrap his arms around her. But he couldn't do that, not anymore. Although this man in front of him could making him wonder why he wasn't.

Wade cleared his throat. "You know she looks like she may be in need of some company over there."

Sam waved his hand dismissively. "Nah I think it's best if I just keep my distance and let her ride this out."

Wade had his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "I really think you should go over there. She needs somebody, even if it's you." Wade mumbled the last part to himself.

Apparently Sam had heard this and looked at the blonde bartender through squinted eyes. "Look dude I know that you two have history and all but clearly that didn't end well and I think that I know what's best for my girlfriend."

Wade smirked in amusement. "Well 'dude' I might know more than you think, and just so we're clear I'm saying this for Zoe's sake not yours, go comfort her."

Sam gave Wade one last glare before walking over to Zoe.

Wade just couldn't understand how you could leave Zoe alone like that when she was clearly extremely upset. Back when they were dating comforting Zoe just came as an instinct to him.

_Wade was walking over to Zoe's house late at night after Zoe had cancelled their date earlier that evening. Usually this wouldn't be that big of a deal but she hadn't given any explanation and he heard something that didn't sound quite right in her voice._

_He hesitantly knocked on her door and listened as slow shaky footsteps approached the door, moments later Zoe's small figure appeared in the doorway her eyes brimmed with tears and a not so convincing smile plastered on her face._

"_Oh Wade, hi I was just really tired and wasn't up to going on a date tonight but thanks for stopping by." Zoe said with a faltering smile and attempted to shut the door but was stopped by Wade's foot in the door._

"_Doc don't give me that, I know something's wrong so what is it?"_

_Zoe sighed and stepped aside to allow Wade entrance which he quickly and surely took._

"_Doc come on what's wrong? You can tell me, remember that's how this whole relationship thing works."_

_Zoe shook her head. "It's nothing, I don't even know why I'm upset honestly."_

_Wade chuckled airily. "Well neither do I since you haven't told me yet."_

_Zoe smirked slightly at Wade's remark. "My dad was just planning on coming to visit soon, in fact he had been planning to come quite a few times and rescheduled every single time. This time though he canceled and told me that there really wasn't ever going to be a time that would work and didn't even apologize or anything. I don't know I guess that I thought we were making some progress and we were getting closer but I should have expected it." Zoe said as she sat on her couch putting her head in her hands._

_Wade sat next to her and put his arm around her pulling her close. "Baby, you have reason to be upset and even more reason to be angry with your father and you can cry if you want but if you ask me he just isn't worth it. If he doesn't want to come see you then it's his own damn loss because if he doesn't want you well I'll gladly take you."_

_Zoe smiled and kissed Wade on the cheek. "For someone who doesn't like to be mushy you always know just what to say."_

_Wade smirked. "Just for you doc, just for you."_

Wade watched as just a second after Sam arrived he left. Shaking his head he walked over to Zoe's table and sat down. "Uh hey doc you okay?"

Zoe looked up from the tabletop and responded. "It doesn't matter Wade, I don't need you to comfort me, and I really don't need you telling my boyfriend to."

Wade sighed. "Look Doc I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Just the usual parent issues except this time with my mom. She told me that every single decision I've made has just led to disappointment and that my latest boyfriend is just the cherry on top of the disappointment."

Wade sighed, great this time he would be defending her moronic boyfriend to her. "You have pretty good judgment and if you think that Sam is good for you then listen to yourself."

Zoe chuckled sarcastically. "We both know that you don't actually like him so just stop."

"It doesn't matter if I like him, I'm gonna get back to work now I'll catch ya' later."

Weeks went by with no words being spoken between Zoe and Wade and Zoe and Sam just got closer. He wasn't proud of this but sometimes he watched while they fought through Zoe's window in hopes that they'd break up. They hadn't yet.

He once again watched as they had some trivial fight that would just end in a cute little 'kiss and make up' type thing, seconds later they did just that. They kissed goodbye and Zoe stood on the porch for a few moments watching as he reteated.

Zoe noticed Wade watching from a few feet away and looked away shyly.

Wade chuckled. "What exactly are you trying to hide there doc? I already know that you've got a dim witted boyfriend that doesn't deserve you." Okay so maybe he shouldn't have had those few beers.

Zoe looked at him appalled. "How dare you, you don't even know Sam or what we have. I've been trying to be civil with you so what's your problem?"

Wade opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but decided against and walked back to his house.

Another beer later he walked back over to her house and knocked loudly on her door.

"Wade what are you doing here?"

Without permission he entered her house. "You asked me a question, you asked me what my problem was with your relationship and you know what I don't have one. Sam seems like a decent guy overall a few flaws but decent, and he's a hell of a lot better than me, but good isn't good enough for you Zoe. You deserve to be told how loved you are every day and know that you're being cherished, you should know that you can do anything and have someone there to support you. If Sam is that guy then I might not be okay with that right now but I'll find a way to be. Just make sure you're happy, you deserve that."

Zoe opened her mouth speechless. "Wade I-."

Wade put his hand up. "No Zoe I've said my piece let's just leave it there."

"But Wade I-."

"No please Doc don't." Wade said as he turned around and once again walked home alone.

The next day Wade had a slight hangover but not nearly as bad as it could have been, to his surprise Zoe walked in bright and early and even more of a surprise she didn't have a blonde boyfriend on her arm.

"Uh hey Doc what can I get you?"

Zoe shrugged. "You know what I like."

"Look about what I said last night-."

Zoe cut him off. "I know you were drunk."

"Yeah well even so I meant every word of it. You deserve to be happy Doc, even if it's with Sam."

Zoe smiled. "Well I took your advice, I thought about what would make me happy and I broke it off with Sam."

Wade's eyes were wide. "Wow are you sure?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes I've been sure for a while I was just tired of being alone."

Wade leaned his elbows on the bar. "Well I'm happy for you Doc, so what's next?"

Zoe smiled nonchalantly. "Well I was thinking that I might take a certain bartender up on that rain check for a drink that is if he's still interested."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know! I had a lot of fun writing this and if you all like it then this might just be my summer project. If any of you have any song requests just let me know and I'll most likely do it. I really hope that you enjoyed this and if you did and a lot of you review I'll probably have another chapter up very soon since it's summer and I have nothing to do.**


	2. Fix You

**A/N: Hey guys! So this one isn't really set during any specific timeframe other than set in some fantasy world where Zoe and Wade are back together because they decided to quit being so stubborn! Anyway I did something somewhat similar to this in a part of the last one but I promise it will be a bit different, it's based off of the song **_**Fix You **_**by Coldplay. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any song requests just let me know, and as always reviews are extremely helpful!**

_**Based on: Fix You by Coldplay**_

As the early morning sun shone in through the window, Wade sleepily opened his eyes and groaned as he realized that he did indeed have to get up and begin his day, and that yes it would most likely be a very long one.

He scrunched up his face in confusion for a moment when he realized that the spot next to him was empty and when the events from the previous night had dawned on him he let out a frustrated sigh, Zoe and Wade had had their first fight since getting back together.

The two of them fighting was definitely to be expected, in fact anything different from this would just be downright strange bordering on supernatural, but this fight was different. They didn't bicker about him using all of her shampoo, or about her wavering feelings for George Tucker (that she constantly assured him were non-existent), in fact he didn't even know what this fight was about. All he remembered was a lot of crying, and maybe some irrational threats.

Wade rubbed his hand over his face before standing up, and making his way over to his girlfriend's (who also happened to be his neighbor) house.

Once he got there he hesitantly knocked on her door not quite sure if the sight of his face would be a welcome one. After a few moments Zoe slowly opened the door.

"Hi." The petite brunette said in a small voice, daring to make eye contact with Wade.

Wade rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh hey Doc, I just thought that I'd stop by before work and make sure that you were okay. I don't remember much about last night, but I remember that it got pretty ugly."

Zoe nodded. "Well thank you for the thought, I can assure you that I'm perfectly okay but the sentiment is appreciated, I know that the whole thing last night just came out of nowhere."

"Yeah that's the other thing, what exactly was that last night? I like to think that I have a pretty good memory provided that I'm not wasted and I can't for the life of me figure out what that was even about last night."

Zoe waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Wade, I was just having a bad day, really I'm fine." Zoe said unconvincingly with a faltering smile.

Wade cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Zoe nodded. "Absolutely, in fact I should probably be getting to work right now myself. I'll see you tonight." The brunette said quickly, giving Wade one last kiss on the cheek before sauntering off.

Wade was all for being lazy, but now that he and Zoe were back on track he really wanted to keep it that way and even he could tell that at this very moment things were far from okay. He knew just who to talk to about this, a person who probably loved the idea of Zoe and Wade together even more than Zoe and Wade themselves, Lavon. Lucky for Wade he was headed for the large man's kitchen anyway so it really was just convenient.

Once Wade walked into the kitchen he was assaulted with the aroma of several different breakfast dishes combined together. He never did understand why Lavon cooked so much when he was the only one living here, with the exception of Zoe and Wade of course who were living on his land as well.

At the sound of the door opening Lavon snapped his head Wade's direction and smiled. "Hey Wade! You and Zoe up for some breakfast? I made plenty so you can just help yourself."

"That sounds great Lavon, but actually, Zoe isn't with me I was sorta' hoping that I could talk to you about something."

Lavon nodded. "Lavon Hayes is listening."

Wade smirked. "Great, so uh here's the thing. Zoe and I got into this fight last night and-."

Lavon cut him off shaking his head violently. "No, no, no, no, I don't want to hear it. You two just got back together and it needs to stay that way."

Wade continued. "And hopefully it will, but as I was saying Zoe and I got into a fight and I'm honestly not even sure what's wrong, so I went to see her this morning to make sure she was okay and she was acting like everything was perfectly fine."

Lavon arched an eyebrow. "So what's the problem?"

Wade threw his arms in the air exasperatedly. "It's not fine, it's so obviously not fine, and I can tell that she's really upset about something but she won't tell me what it is, and it's killing me!"

"Calm down, maybe she's just having some difficulties easing back into the relationship, I mean things didn't exactly end smoothly last time."

"So what are you saying? That she still doesn't trust me or something?"

Lavon shrugged. "It's a possibility, for your guys' sake I really hope not, but it's a possibility."

Wade scoffed. "Great, that's really just great. You know Lavon, I've done everything right since I made that stupid mistake, every single damn thing."

Lavon sighed. "Look Wade I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you need to stop playing victim. Yes you've changed and you've done a lot to make Zoe know this too, yes she ran off to New York last year and came back with a new boyfriend, but let's not forget what you've done."

"Lavon-."

Lavon cut him off. "Uh uh Lavon Hayes isn't finished, now swallow your damn pride and listen. Obviously there's the whole cheating thing but as you've said you've worked to be better, but then there's always you dating her cousin. Zoe tried her best to be supportive because she knew that you were happy even though it was killing her, now it sounds to me that she needs to talk it out because it's all just been bottled up for so long and needs out."

Wade scrubbed his hand over his face. '"I guess you might be right, we never really talked it out, with us everything is just so physical and quick so the second that we got back together we were back in the sack."

Lavon's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ok I think that's enough, I really don't need to hear about your guys' relations."

Neither Zoe nor Wade had ever been very good at talking about their feelings, especially the ones that actually needed to be expressed in order to save their relationship. This time though Wade was determined for that not to be true, they had to work this time.

When Zoe walked into the Rammer Jammer that afternoon he was determined to get to the bottom of it all and if he had to then he would corner her until he got her to tell him the damn truth.

The fact that when she walked in and walked to the farthest possible table from the bar did not go unnoticed by him, if she was hoping to avoid him all day then it was most certainly not her lucky day.

Wade sighed and cautiously began walking over to hr. "Hey Doc, you know there are some open spots at the bar and I'm sure that I could squeeze you in, especially since I own the bar." Wade added with a slight chuckle.

Zoe kept her head buried in her menu. "Oh no that's ok I like it back here."

Wade shrugged. "Ok well I'm due for a break now anyway, I can join ya'."

"No need I'm actually due at the practice I forgot that I have patients to see." Zoe said hurriedly.

Wade sighed and stood in front of her chair to block her from getting up. "Doc, please just talk to me. We got back together because we thought that we could handle it now and get through our obstacles, and that aint gonna happen if you don't talk to me when something's wrong."

Zoe smiled a weak smile. "I'm fine okay, I'm able to handle it on my own I just need some space."

Wade sighed dejectedly, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright then, I'll see you tonight?"

Zoe nodded with the same weak smile donning her face. "Absolutely, I'll see you then." Zoe kissed his cheek lightly before she walked out of the Rammer Jammer.

The day couldn't have gotten over sooner for Wade, several girls had hit on him and he had to very politely yet firmly turn each of them down, then there were those constant critics who had a complaint about everything, but at last his day was over and he was headed home to most likely fight with his girlfriend.

Best case scenario was of course that she would just easily open up to him but he had a feeling that that was not going to happen, nothing was ever easy with her.

First thing he did was visit Zoe to go and get the fighting over with and hopefully end the night well. He eagerly knocked on the door and listened intently as her slow light footsteps approached. "Hey Wade, I thought that I was coming over to your house a little later."

"Look this just can't wait, I know that something is bothering you but I need to know what. Please Doc just tell me, I don't know if I did something or-or if it's something at work but you have to tell me." Wade said desperately.

Zoe began to smile the same unconvincing smile that she had been using for days. "There's nothing wrong-."

"Don't lie to me Doc." Wade said looking at her with an unwavering stare.

"I'm not over it." Zoe said softly in almost a whisper.

Wade arched an eyebrow. "Not over what exactly?"

Zoe shrugged half-heartedly and gestured for him to come inside.

Wade lightly gripped her shoulders so that she was facing him. "Zoe is this about what I did? When I you know cheated on you."

Zoe looked up so that she was looking him in the eye. "Wade listen to me, it's not that I don't trust you, it's not that at all, and it's definitely not that I haven't forgiven you because I did that a long time it's just that it really hurt me and I didn't realize just how much until you talked to me the other day about doing the battle of the bands this year and-."

Wade nodded understanding and finished her sentence. "And it scared you." Zoe nodded her confirmation. "Zoe I understand, I mean I guess we never really talked about it and last time I did it and lost I made the worst mistake of my life. Zoe you have to understand that I would never respond that way ever again, I mean I already own the bar so it's not like the money is what I'm after I'm just doing it to have fun."

Zoe shook her head. "No I know that, I'm not afraid that you'll do that again I just wanted to steer clear of you to make sure that I didn't put that kind of pressure on you again. I pushed you too far last time and I get that I just-." Zoe stopped mid-sentence as she let out a small sob.

Wade wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay Zoe it wasn't your fault you know that right?"

Another sob escaped from her body. "I'm the one who pushed you too hard, I should have just been supportive."

Wade let out a heavy sigh. "I really messed you up didn't I? Zoe you did nothing wrong, and it's time that we both move past this. That was over a year ago, we're both stronger now and starting over we can't constantly dwell over my stupid mistakes."

Zoe nodded and leaned farther into Wade's embrace. "You're right, I'm more than ready to move on from that, I thought that I already had but apparently not."

"Hey this isn't something that you need to do alone, I'm always here. I mean I know that I may not be the most ideal person to talk this particular problem out with, but I'm here."

Zoe smiled slightly. "You're the only person who I would trust to listen."

Wade grinned widely. "Well in that case, Doc is there any other unresolved issues that you'd like to hash out."

Zoe shrugged. "Well there's always the stuff with my parents but that's something for another day, in fact I'm more in the mood for an activity that I would rather not talk about my parents while doing." Zoe said with a suggestive arch of her eyebrow."

"I couldn't agree more Doc, why don't we carry this into the bedroom?" Wade asked with a smirk as he picked her up bridal style and she let out a surprised giggle.

"That sounds perfect."

**A/N: I hope that you guys all liked it, I know that it took me a little while to post but hopefully you guys were still happy with it. I feel that Zoe and Wade have some unresolved issues that need talked out before they get back together so that's sort of what this was. Reviews are always very helpful and if you have any songs that you would like me to base these off of just let me know!**


End file.
